A Slice of Hannigram
by saurasblackdelilah
Summary: Hannibal finally convinces Will to join the dark side.


Hannibal walked up behind Will, gripping his arm tightly as he whispered into his ear. "Do it. Do it!" His fingers pressed painfully into the crease in Will's elbow but all Will could do was shake violently, his fingers barely grasping the knife in his hand.

Will stared at the broken man in front of him. He was probably no older than 42. Probably had a wife and family, but this was Will's job. He couldn't back out now, not with Hannibal's hand crushing his arm. His eyes hardened and he grasped the knife tightly, shaking his head slightly before steeling himself and driving the knife forward. He flinched as it sunk in deep, thick red blood gushing over his hand. Shuddering at the squelching sound when he slowly pulled the knife away, he watched as the man fell with a thud to the ground, the light gone from his eyes.

Hannibal chuckled darkly into Will's ear and Will's entire body shook. Breathing deeply to try and calm down, Will felt as Hannibal moved forward slightly, pressing his body into Will's back. Will shuddered.

"How does it feel?" Will shuddered again as Hannibal's breath brushed his ear. "How does it feel to have all that power? To watch his expression... watch as the light left his eyes..." Hannibal's body shook violently behind him and Will's cheeks flushed as he heard Hannibal's breathing speed up. "Ugh god... and watching _you._ Watching you take his life..." Will's breathing hitched, his face heating up even more.

Hannibal pressed his body closer to Will, moving his hand up to his neck, the other still pressing violently into Will's arm. Slowly he put pressure on Will's neck, turning his head slightly to whisper into his ear.

"The look of agony on his face, the thick red on your hands..." Will started struggling for breath and Hannibal's grip on his neck tightened. After a few moments of this, he couldn't fight the instinct to grasp at Hannibal's hand.

Hannibal smiled at Will's feeble attempts, bareing his teeth and gently licking the shell of Will's ear as the young man gasped desperately for breath. Loosening his hold, Hannibal chuckled at Will's labored breathing. Moving his hand quickly, Hannibal roughly grabbed Will's shoulder, yanking him flush with his body, locking his teeth onto Will's ear and laughing soflty at the man's soft squeel of pain.

Slowly Hannibal moved his hand from Will's arm and moved it around his waist, holding him in place, his teeth pressing more firmly into his ear. Moaning slightly at the tightening in his pants, Hannibal began to gently rock against Will's back.

Will's breathing sped up and he shuddered, closing his eyes at Hannibal's touch. As Hannibal's hand moved from his shoulder back to his throat, Will gasped slightly, pushing back against the bulge pressing into his back.

Hannibal moaned softly and rocked his hips harder, grasping Will's shirt and yanking it open, buttons clattering against the floor. Will's breath turned into panting and a soft whimper escaped his throat. Hannibal shuddered violently and his hands made quick work of the rest of Will's shirt before he once again smashed the man's body to his own, thrusting his hand into the younger man's pants and rubbing his muscle roughly.

Will moaned loudly, his knees giving out beneath him, however he didn't move, too secured was he by Hannibal's strong grip. His body trembled and burned as Hannibal continued his rough pace.

Grabbing hold of Will's hair and yanking his head roughly to the side, Hannibal moved his mouth from the man's ear to clamp his jaw down with force on Will's neck, all the while increasing his fevered pulse on the his patient's erection.

By now, Will was whimpering with need, shaking and begging Hannibal for release. Hannibal simply smiled, pushing against him roughly and grasping the man's muscle in a fevered pace.

Finally, Hannibal's body shook violently and he let out of gust of air in a long, drawn out moan.

Feeling Hannibal behind him, and the now languid pulsing of his own problem, Will fell apart, trembling in his psychiatrist's grasp before sliding limply to the floor and panting.

Looking down at the man below him, Hannibal smiled slowly, leaning down to bite Will's ear roughly one more time before picking the dropped knife off the ground and cleaning it against his shirt, walking slowly away from the smell of blood and sex behind him.


End file.
